


driving in a car with broken tail lights

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Almost Suicide Attempt, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a late night text from Pete. Fortunately enough, Patrick will do anything for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	driving in a car with broken tail lights

 

It was well after midnight when Patrick got Pete's text. He was studying for his geometry test that was the day, though he thought it was pointless because he would forget everything they learned after they took the test. He phone buzzed from halfway across the room, and he took it as an excuse to get up and stretch. So he got up and went over to his phone. He unlocked it and saw the notification was to signal he had gotten a text from Pete. He checked the text and his heart immediately dropped to the bottom of his chest.

_**From Pete:** Do you ever think life isn't worth it?_

Patrick knew something was up because, one, there were no spelling mistakes, which was something that Pete almost always had in his text, and two, all of Pete's midnight ramblings usually said a lot about how he felt inside but wouldn't tell anyone about.

_**To Pete:** No because I have you, Andy, and Joe_

Patrick sat down on his bed, his studying shoved to the back of his mind, running his fingers through his hair. When nothing came back through on his phone, Patrick started to panic. He decided to text Pete again.

_**To Pete:** Are you okay _

_**To Pete:** Pete I'm starting to worry_ (which was an understatement, as Patrick was beginning to pace around his room)

_**To Pete:** Please don't do anything stupid_

_**To Pete:** I swear to god, Pete Wentz, if you don't answer me then I sneaking out and coming for you_

The second the message sent, Patrick was at his window. He pulled it open and jumped into the night below. He landed on two feet and one hand, and he was pretty sure that his hand had landed on a rock, though he didn't care.

His main concern was Pete, who he had known for over half of his life. Who had helped Patrick through the hardest times of his life. Who had made Patrick fall in love with him.

Patrick shook those thoughts out of his head and took off running in the direction of Pete's house. His house wasn't that far, but while trying to avoid headlights and other people, it only took Patrick a few minutes of full out sprinting. Once he got to the house he saw that all of the lights in the house were out, all but Pete's, and he thought, _thank god his room is on the ground floor_.

He looks in the window before he opens it and sees Pete, tears falling down his cheeks, sitting on his bed with a jar of pills, the lid already off of the bottle. Patrick's eyes widened in shock as he pulled open the window and climbs in, before grabbing the bottle out of Pete's hands, throwing it behind his back as he pulls Pete into a bone-crushing hug.

Pete instantly hugged back, somehow hugging even tighter than Patrick.

"Oh my god, I thought that _something_ had happened," Patrick managed, tears falling from his eyes. "I thought that - god, my mind went to the worst possible things and I - I can't live without you. I - god, Pete, I fucking love you. Jesus Christ I love you so much." Patrick pulled away and looked Pete in the eyes. "Don't pull that shit, you ass."

Pete sniffled, pulling Patrick back into his chest, burying his head into his best friend's neck, "I'm sorry - I don't know why I - I'm so fucking sorry, Patrick. I can't live without you, either."

Patrick wiped his nose, "Why - why did you do it?"

"I don't know," Pete admitted. "I think - maybe - I just feel so alone all the time."

"Pete, I'll always be here for you," Patrick said, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice, though his voice cracked halfway through his sentence. "No matter what. Even if you murdered my parents," Pete let out a small laugh and Patrick smiled. "But seriously Pete, I"m not leaving you. I always think you're going to leave my pathetic ass. There are so many people that are better than me, who would be better for you."

"I'm never ever leaving you, 'Trick," said Pete.

"Guess we both need to realize," Patrick sighs. "That we're going to be stuck with each other forever." He felt Pete's mouth shift into a smile against his neck.

They sat in silence, the only thing breaking it was the occasional sniffing coming from the two lifelong friends. Patrick felt Pete's arms move from their place around him to hold Patrick as close as they could possibly be.

Pete was the first to speak, "You don't mean it."

Patrick pulled back and rested his forehead against Pete's, "What do you mean?"

"You don't love me," Pete said.

"Of course I love you, Pete," Patrick said in disbelief. "Why wouldn't I lo-"

"No, no, "Pete interrupts. "I mean that way I love you."

"And how do you love me?"

Pete let out a breath that Patrick felt brush across his face, "Like someone who is in way too fucking deep."

"The moment before you confess your love to me, you become a poet?"

Pete laughed and Patrick swore that it is the most beautiful thing he had heard all say, "Did you expect anything else?"

"Not from you, Pete," Patrick whispered, before he crushed his lips against Pete's.

Patrick learned later that Pete had leaned in and met him halfway (when they were arguing about it with Trohman), but in this moment all that had mattered to Patrick was the small gasp that Pete let out before finally, _finally_ , moving his lips against Patrick's. It was just a careful catch of lips, almost like it was meant to happen. Pete pulled away first, his smile wider than it had been in years.

"Do you believe me now?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah," smiled Pete. "I believe you."

Patrick smiled back at his best friend, or maybe boyfriend? _Whatever_ , Patrick decided, no matter what they were after that night, they would make it through together.


End file.
